marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot * Sikorsky 1'6" ---- 2 Feet * Barker - 2'2" * Howard the Duck * Lockheed - 2'6" * Slick 2'2" * Warstar B'nee - 2'2" ---- 3 Feet * Doop 3'5" * Fader - 3'3" * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Amiko - 4'10" * Annalee - 4'10" * Artie (Arthur Maddicks) - 4'2" * Batwing -4'2" * Bonebreaker * Box (Roger Bochs) * Bruiser (Molly Hayes) - 4'11" * Carter Ghazikanian * Ernst 4'2" * Gateway - 4'6" * Hope Hibbert- 4'4" * Leech - 4'2" * Neosaurus - 4'6" * Tim Harrison- 4'6" * Twin Terror-4' ---- 5 Feet * Mariko Yashida * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Angel Gonzales * Beautiful Dreamer * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Piper (Savage Land Mutates) * Roulette * Scintilla * Starbolt ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Ashcan * Rem-Ram * Sally Avril ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Blaquesmith * Hardball * Stepford Cuckoos * Tommy * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Brainchild * Cassandra Nova * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Angel Dust * Belladonna * Big Wheel * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Cybele * Dagger * Frederick Foswell * Hussar * Lacuna * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Meltdown (Tabitha Smith) * Oracle (Sybil) * Penance * Plague * Skids * Vanisher * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Arcade * Ashley Kafka * Barnacle * Candi * Caryn * Cissy Ironwood * Darkstar * Don Fortunato * Hepzibah * Humbug * Jacob Conover * Jonathan Caesar * Leila Davis * Lorelei * Lupo * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Manta * Masque * Nightside * Orator * Saint Anna * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Trish Tilby * Venus Dee Milo * Vertigo * Vivisector * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) (in Human Form) ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Avalanche * Annie Ghazikanian * Betty Brant * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Cecilia Reyes * Charlotte Jones * Dead Girl * Destiny (Irene Adler) * Flex (Adrian Corbo) * Gin Genie * Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Jean DeWolff * Jetstream * M * Magique * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Moira MacTaggert * Mysterious Fan Boy * Nocturne (TJ Wagner) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Randi * Sack * Sage (Tessa) * Scaleface * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shatter * Siryn * Skin * Succubus * Sunpyre * Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) * Tattoo * U-Go-Girl * Valerie Cooper ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Arclight * Barney Buskin * Bevatron * Caliban * Calypso * Cell * Cylla Markham * Dark Mairi * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Deathbird * Decay * Domino * Drom * Friedrich Von Roehm * Frogman * Glory Grant * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * John Sublime * Kate Cushing * Kid Omega * Danielle Moonstar * Jason Ionello * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Pretty Boy * Radian * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Vanessa Fisk * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Arranger * Aura * Beak * Black Fox * Blimp * Burglar * Callisto * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Cloak * Corona * Crime-Master * Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) * Delilah * Delphos * Doctor Octopus * Dr. Windsor * Fantomex * Feral * Fever Pitch * Gamesmaster * Goldbug * Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * Legion * Liz Allan-Osborn * Mentor * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Ogun * Pete Wisdom * Phat * Piper (Morlocks) * Rictor * Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) * Sluk * Stevie Hunter * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * Viper * X-Man (Nathan Grey) * Yukio * Zaladane ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Ape * Astra * Bambi * Black Cat * Cameron Hodge * Carrion * Cat * Cobra * Commanda * Commando (M-Nell) * Conundrum * Crusher Hogan * Disruptor * Electron * Emma Frost * Hammerhead * Harry Leland * Human Torch * Impulse * Irene Merryweather * Jackal * Ken Ellis * Lady Mastermind * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) * Lila Cheney * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Mastermind (Martinique Jason) * Meggan Braddock * Mesmero * Milan * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Nick Katzenburg * Override * Postman (David) * Prizm * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Richard Fisk * Riptide (Janos Quested) * Robert Kelly * Scream * Selene * Senyaka * Snowbird (Narya) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spike Freeman * Spiral * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Thornn * Washout ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Brent Jackson * Alchemy * Aurora * Beast (Hank McCoy) (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Beetle * Blowhard * Boomerang * Captain Britain * Cerise * Changeling * Coach * Cyclone * Donald Pierce * Electric Eve * Electro * Empath * Equilibrius * Flashfire * Fly * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hypno-Hustler * J. Jonah Jameson * Katu * Lilandra * Living Monolith * Lupa * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Raza * Rusty Collins * Sabra * Shinobi Shaw * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X * Synch (Everett Thomas) * William Stryker ---- 6 Feet * Agent X * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Amphibius * Answer * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Bart Hamilton * Bedlam * Belladonna * Blackthorn * Blackie Gaxton * Black Tom * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Catseye * Chance * Commuter * Daredevil * Earthquake * Emmanuel DaCosta * Equinox * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Ezekiel * Foolkiller * Forge * Fusion * Gauntlet * Graydon Creed * Haven * Havok (Alex Summers) * Jason Jerome * Lance Bannon * Magnus (Exiles) * Marrow * Mellencamp * Plutonia * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Radius * Skullbuster * Squorm * Titan * Windshear (Colin Hume) * Zero ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Ahab * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Anne Marie Cortez * Annex * Araki * Carlyle * Carnage * Demogoblin * Director * Dormammu * Genesis * Graviton * Hitman * Hobgoblin (Imperial Guard) * John Wraith * Jonas Harrow * Khan * Leash * Madison Jeffries * Mikhail Rasputin * Nick Fury * Orphan * Redneck * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Spike * Tar Baby * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Trader * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Charles Chandler) * Anaconda * Armada * A'Sai * Barbarus * Beyonder's Human Form * Blade * Captain America * (Carmella) Unuscione * Cyber * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Doctor Strange * Foreigner * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Guardian (James Hudson) * Glob Herman * G-Type * High Evolutionary * Hydro-Man * Jigsaw * John Jameson * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kane * Ka-Zar * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Neutron * Phantazia (Eilenn Harsaw) * Puma * Sebastian Shaw * Smasher (Imperial Gaurd) * Taskmaster * Trevor Fitzroy * Wonder-man * Xorn * Zeitgeist ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Agent Zero * Anarchist * Bastion * Corsair (Christopher Summers) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dominic Fortune * Emplate * Healer * Kangaroo * La Nuit * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Projector * Roma * Shatterstar * Vargas ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Arc * Belasco * Brother Power * Chrome * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Human Form) * Deathlok * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Firelord * Iguana * Kaine * Margali Szardos * Maximus Lobo * Sasquatch (Walter Langowski) ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Basilisk * Cardiac * Doppelganger * Fabian Cortez * Gibbon * Litterbug ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Beef * Lucas Bishop * Cage * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Erg * Gladiator * Man-Wolf * Sabretooth * Scalphunter (Grey Crow) * Silver Samurai * Vessel ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Steel Form) * Kamal * Supreme Pontiff ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Delgado * Henry Peter Gyrich * Jimmy-6 * Maggott (Japheth) * Monstra * Stryfe ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches * Bloke * Gaza * Grizzly * Mojo ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Blockbuster (Michael Baer) * Brainstorm * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill * Omega Red ---- 7 Feet * Black Tarantula * Hulk * Sauron ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch * Sunder ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Proudstar (James Proudstar) * Warstar C'cil ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches * Battering Ram * F.A.C.A.D.E. ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches * Kangaroo 2 ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches * Hemingway ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Brood (average size) * Post (Kevin Tremain) * Webwing 8'1" * Wolfsbane in transitory form ---- 9 Feet * Ch'od * Javitz - 9'1" * Wendigo - 9'7" ---- 10 Feet * Adversary * Dragon Man- 15'4" * Onslaught * Sasquatch * Wolfsbane - 12' (in full lupine form) ---- 20 Feet * Chtylok - 25' ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet ---- 1000 Feet ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales